The number of different types of communications services and communication methods have vastly increased in the recent past. In addition to regular mail and regular telephones, currently available communication methods include facsimile (fax) machines, cellular telephones, pagers, e-mail, and the internet. Each of these communications methods provides a different route for contacting a person. Further, each of these methods typically has associated with it a different set of contact information, such as a phone number or internet address. Because these methods are typically not mutually exclusive, it is possible, even likely, that a given person may have many different associated methods or routes for being contacted. Furthermore, as today's society has become more mobile, both personally and with respect to employment relationships, much of the specific contact information associated with these contact methods (e.g., phone numbers) changes over time.
With this complexity, it has become increasingly difficult to maintain, in an up-to-date fashion, a current list of contact information associated with an individual. It is also difficult for an individual to let others know that such contact information has changed. Keeping track of who should receive such updated contact information is one problem. Current methods, such as relying on memory or a manual list are subject to errors and omissions and/or are time consuming to maintain. Another problem is the amount of time required to compile and send the updated contact information to the desired recipients.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method for sending updated contact information to desired recipients.